Dairy Love
by IttyBittyCowGirl
Summary: Edward Cullen just hired Bella Swan as his new live-in farm manger over Twilight Dairy Farms. Both of them have had troubled pasts in the romance department. With Edward dealing with a conniving, greedy ex-wife and Bella hiding something about her former relationship, throw in some baby cows and living together, will the two of them overcome their pasts together? AH. M. Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I got the idea for this story today and since I'm currently at work until 5am and I've already done all I need to do, I decided to whip this chapter out for you! I will probably try to update this chapter every week, but I'm kind of excited about this story, I really like the plot line I have forming in my head, so updates may come faster at first. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, that privilege goes to Stephanie.**

* * *

"Hey boss, there's a Bella Swan here for an interview."

Fuck. I forgot about that interview and here I was, shoulder deep in a heifer's vaginal cavity. I looked at Seth, the young farm hand, while I continued to fiddle my hand around with the insemination wand, trying to find that sweet spot.

"Okay, uh, show her to the office and have her take a seat, ask her if she needs anything. Let her know I'll be just a few more minutes." Seth nodded and turned on his heel to walk away, his boots dragging against the concrete aisle way of the barn.

After a few more moments of fiddling around I found the sweet spot and inserted the sperm. I slowly pulled my plastic sleeve covered arm that had a lovely combination of shit, lube, and cow vag juices. I slapped the heifer on the butt a couple of times and nodded to Leah, Seth's older sister and one of my other farm hands, to take her back out to the pasture where the other hopeful expecting mothers were.

I peeled the sleeve off of my arm and washed my hands. I grabbed my torn up ball cap from the hook and placed it on my head. As I made my way to the office I admired my barn. It was one of my many pride and joys.

Twilight Dairy Farm was my life and blood. I had inherited the farm from my grandfather when he passed away. My other two siblings hadn't expressed the desire to work with cows as I had. I spent as much time possible out here helping gramps out with cows as I could, and I was determined to continue the legacy.

Since grandpa had died, I had a new barn resurrected in his honor. The stalls and pens were spectacular; the milking room was glorious. There was temperature controlled rooms for feed storage, a room for veterinary needs, a break room for workers. Even an office with a lobby. The barn had an AC system to keep the cows cool in the summer, and a heating system to keep them warm in the winter.

I walked up to the door to my office, seeing the back of Bella's head. Which really, all I could she was long chestnut hair and some her shoulders and arms. I took a deep breath before opening up the door. Ms. Swan stood up from her spot in the chair and turned around to greet me.

To say she was beautiful was an understatement. The woman before me was absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes were round, and a captivating chocolate brown. Her nose was tiny and cute, fitting her face perfectly. Her lips were full but not too full and they formed the perfect pout, before blossoming into the most breath taking smile. Her hair framed her face perfectly. She was tiny, much shorter than me, but still a few inches taller than my younger sister Alice. She was curvy in all the right places, and she was sickly thin, rather, she looked like she more of an athletic body if anything.

Unfortunately, after my divorce, I made a strict no dating policy of employees and coworkers that only I really followed. Of course, this would be much harder to follow since the position she was interviewing for was a live-in position.

I looked back into her eyes and noticed a slight sadness in them, masked by her smile.

"Ms. Swan, it's lovely to meet you. Edward Cullen. If you'll have a seat, we can go ahead and get started." I shook her hand, returning her smile with one of my own.

"Great to meet you Mr. Cullen, thank you for opportunity to interview. Please, call me Bella." Her voice was sweet, and matched her perfectly.

I sat in my chair, folding my hands on the desk in front of me, watching Bella take her seat in the chair. "Well then, I must insist you call me Edward, Mr. Cullen is my father." I flashed another smile at her and I watched a slight blush add to her complexion. I would have to make sure I made her blush more often it was quite adorable.

 _Stop it Cullen, we don't want a replay of Jane do we?_ My brain, always the rational one, had to kick in and bring me back to my senses.

"So, your position will be office secretary and farm manager, it is a live in positon. Your duties will be scheduling vet visits and meetings, taking calls, overseeing the books, stocking up on all supplies, and other general farm duties that will need to be done. Your pay will be 700 a week along with benefits. How much experience in farming and office management do you have?" Even if she had no experience in farming or office management, I was still going to hire her.

"I grew up helping my uncle on his farm and I spent two years as an office manager for a vet's office. I'm good with my hands, I keep immaculate records, and I know how to handle people. I have no problem getting down and dirty, even if it is at the business end of the cow." She had spunk, she knew what she was capable of.

"And you are aware that this will be a live-in position correct?"

"Correct. I just moved into town and this was a great opportunity for me to find somewhere to stay." Ah, so she was new in town. I wondered why I hadn't seen her before. Forks was a small town and everyone knew everyone.

"Well, I think you'll be a good fit for the position. What do you say? Will you take it?"

 _Please say yes._

"Yes." I smiled and stood up, Bella following suit.

I reached out to shake her hand once again, "Welcome to the Twilight family Bella. Let me show you where you'll be living, introduce you to the rest of family and then we can get started on moving you in." I walked around the desk and over to the door, holding it open for her. Bella lifted her purse up, sliding her arm through the straps, letting them rest on her shoulder.

She was dressed appropriately for the weather in Forks, telling me she must be from Washington. She had on a think flannel shirt with an insulated vest on over it. She had a pair of Levi's on that were tucked into a pair of insulated muck boots, and on her head was a ball cap that was almost as torn up and overused as mine.

I led her out of the office and towards the log cabin that I called home. My grandparents had built only a few years ago, not long before they passed away. The outside was gorgeous, the wood was stained to make the wood just a little bit more of a tan color, accentuating some of the darker spots in the wood. The porch on the front stretched from one end of the front of the house to the other end.

I opened the door, letting Bella walk in first.

My mother had decorated the home in modern rustic style and it felt very comfy and homely. Bella followed me into the living and I heard her gasp in awe. The living room was large and very open. The upstairs was a catwalk, so guests could look over the banister down into the living. On the wall under the upstairs hallway was a large fireplace with the TV mounted overtop of it and two mounted buck heads on either side. The couch and two recliners sat facing the TV. One wall was full of windows, making it easy for us to look out at the pastures.

Next stop was the kitchen. It was a chef's dream, with the best stove, oven, fridge and every cooking gadget you could buy. My grandmother used it often when she was alive, I was not much of cook, therefore my diet consisted of frozen meals and takeout.

"Oh my, I will be putting this kitchen to use." Bella's voice floated through the air and I smiled. She stepped around the island, running her hands along the granite countertop.

"Well, I'm glad more than the microwave will get used." I chuckled, watched her take in the kitchen. "Are you ready to see your room?" She turned her head to me and nodded, although I could tell she was clearly still in awe of the kitchen.

We made our ascent up the stair case, Bella following a step or two behind me. "This is my room," I stated pointing towards the closed door, "If you ever need anything and I'm in there just knock. If it's an emergency just bust on in." I looked back at her and she gave a quick nod before looking over the railing down into the living room.

"This is your room," I said, stopping at the door at the end of the hallway, I twisted the knob and opened the door. Bella's room was just as big as mine, a second master suite meant for a live-in farm manager. She had her own full bathroom, equipped with a Jacuzzi tub and large walk in shower. She had her own king sized poster bed and walk in closet. A TV hung on the wall opposite her bed. "As you can tell the room is quite plain, however, I have no problem with you making it your own. Just let me know what you want and we will get it." I leaned against the door frame, watching as Bella explored her new room.

She set her purse down on the bed before jumping on the bed herself. I listened as she moaned out in relief, but maybe a little dash of pleasure. "This bed feels like a cloud." She mumbled into the pillow.

I chuckled, my eyes never leaving her form.

 _You did this to yourself Cullen. Just don't get yourself hurt again._

I shook my head, trying to break myself out of my own thoughts. "Well, Bella, now that you've seen the important aspects of the house are you ready to go meet the other workers?" I asked, watching as she pulled herself up off her stomach and then off the bed.

"Yes, most definitely." Despite her confident and ready demeanor, I could still tell there was some sadness, she was hiding something.

I smiled at her, pushing myself off the door frame, gesturing for her to go in front of me. Bella smiled, leaving her purse on the bed as we walked down the stairs and back out to the barn.

"The only ones here today are Seth and Leah; you'll meet the others the first day they work." We stepped into the barn, as we made our way through I pointed out everything she needed know the location of and its purpose.

We popped up on Seth and Leah mucking the stalls and pens. I pulled the can of chew from my back pocket and began to pack it, "Seth, Leah, I would like you to meet Bella, she'll be our new farm manager." I nodded my head in Bella's direction as I grabbed a pinch and tucked it into my bottom lip.

"Nice to meet ya Bella! I'm Seth, this is my sister Leah! If you need anything find one of us and we'll help you out." Seth grinned and shook Bella's hand, as did Leah, but no words came out of her mouth.

We chatted with Seth for a few minutes, Leah staying quiet, before Bella and I walked away to get started on moving her things into the house.

"I don't think Leah quite likes me." Bella's words were quiet and meek.

"No, no, she's just quiet, Seth was always the more outgoing of the two." I said, hoping to reassure her.

Bella nodded before making her way over to piece of faded red junk in the shape of an old Chevy truck. If this was her car, I would definitely be working to get her a more reliable one.

"Bella, how did you make it here in this thing? It's a dinosaur!" I wanted to slap the side of the truck but I was afraid it would crumble into pieces, or maybe even dust. "We're definitely getting you a new car." I hoped she wouldn't think that was too forward.

She chewed on her lip, looking at the truck as I grabbed a couple of the larger boxes from the bed of the truck.

"I've had it for years, but wasn't in the best position to buy a new car, so I guess you're right, it's probably time for a new one. I won't let you pay for it though." She stated, grabbing a couple bags and a small box.

"That's understandable, I at least want to go with you and help you pick one out. How about in the next couple of weeks, so you can save up some money for a down payment, until then I'll loan you one of my cars." I said, backing into the door to open it, standing there with the door open for Bella.

"You don't have to loan me your car Edward, my truck can last a couple more weeks." She placed the bags on the floor in her room and we walked back out to her truck to get the few things that were left.

"If you insist Bella," I said, placing the last of the things on her bedroom floor, "Well, I will leave you to get settled in Bella. Don't worry about working today, just relax, you've had quite the adjustment the past couple of hours. I'll see you later." I smiled at her before making my way downstairs and back out to the barn to check on everything.

I looked at the time on my iPhone. 4:30. Damn, when did it get so late?

* * *

 **Okay, so what do you all think so far? Do you like it? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Let me know!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Ashley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for all of love for the chapter! It really made me so happy to see you guys enjoyed it! I would have updated this sooner, but my best friend got married this weekend and I was in the wedding! Such a busy time but it was worth it!**

 **Anyway, here is the second chapter! ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie owns these wonderful characters; I'm just bending them to my will.**

* * *

I tossed the pinch of chew that had been tucked in my lip before stepping inside the house. Once inside I was hit with the most mouthwatering aromas. I kicked my dirty boots off before making my way in the kitchen. There I found Bella dancing around the kitchen cooking various things with Whitney Houston blaring from a Bluetooth speaker on the counter.

"Oh I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody!" I grinned as I heard her belt out with the lyrics while her hips shimmied around to the beat.

 _You shouldn't have hired her. Distance yourself from her._

I told my brain to shut up but I knew it was right. I couldn't handle a repeat of my previous marriage. Jane was a witch. I had hired her as a live-in farm hand just as I had Bella. I quickly fell in love with her and within less than a year we were married. Less than a year after that her true colors started to show and we were divorced. Thankfully, I hadn't yet inherited my grandparents farm, or else she would have tried to come after that. I would be damned if I let that greedy bitch touch this farm again.

I cleared my throat and Bella jumped, she turned around, her eyes wide and a hand over her heart. That pretty little blush creeping up her cheeks once more. "Edward! Oh my gosh, you scared me!" She took a sigh of relief before turning back around to continue her cooking, "I hope you like country fried steak, I made it along with mashed potatoes, homemade noodles, and sautéed mushrooms." She knew her way to man's heart, and she didn't even know she was doing it.

"That sounds wonderful, fried steak is one of my favorite meals actually." I washed my hands in the sink before grabbing plates and silverware for us. I grabbed a beer out of the fridge for myself, PBR of course, before turning to Bella. "What would you like to drink, I have beer, and some fruity drink my sister left here you can have." I popped the tab on my beer and took a sip.

"I'll take the fruity drink, please and thank you." She said as she grabbed the plates to dish out the food. I set down at the bar that was attached to the island. Bella set my plate in front of me and I immediately dug in.

"Oh my god Bella, this is amazing. Is the steak a little spicy?" I asked before shoving a mouthful of noodles in my mouth and let out a groan.

She smiled taking her seat next to me, "Yes, I put a little bit of cayenne pepper and cumin in the breading." She said, before folding her hands in her lap and dropping her head, I watched as her lips moved and she whispered a small prayer. It reminded me that I probably need to go back to church, it had been a while and it would make my mother happy.

"So, Bella, tell me about yourself, other than you're a phenomenal cook." I shoved another mouthful of food in my mouth. This woman could give my mother a run for her money in the cooking department.

"Uhm, well, I'm originally from Seattle, and I'm the only child of my two parents. They divorced when I was young, my mom is traveling the country with her husband Phil, he's a minor league baseball player. My father is a police officer, he's close to retirement, but he lives by himself, I moved up to Seattle with him when my mother and Phil started going on the road." I could tell she loved her parents, especially her father.

I took a swig of my beer before continuing asking her questions, "I assume you don't have any boyfriend, or girlfriend for that matter. If that's what you're into, that's fine by me. The only reason I'm guessing no is because I know I wouldn't want my girlfriend moving in with some strange guy for a job." I stated, shoving more food in my mouth to keep myself from talking.

Her demeanor changed. She was rather quiet and it appeared as if she was almost afraid of something. I was about to tell her she didn't have to answer when she spoke up, "No, I don't have a boyfriend. I actually just got out of a relationship." She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. There was something more there, but I wasn't about to pry for fear of upsetting her to the point she couldn't calm herself down.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I just recently went through a divorce myself." I wasn't quite ready to tell her everything that had gone down between Jane and I, so I opted for telling her about the farm and my family. Just as I was finishing up about my siblings and about to go into my parents I heard the front door open.

"Edward? Honey?" Speak of the devil and she shall appear.

"In the kitchen Ma!"

"Oh, hi Honey, I just came to drop off some food- oh" She stopped in her tracks when she spotted Bella and I eating. "Well, looks like you're enjoying a good meal." She set down the containers of food on the counter.

I finished off the food on my plate before getting up to put my dishes in the dishwasher. "Mom, this is Bella, she's the new live in farm manager I hired today. Bella, I'd like you to meet my mother, Esme." I took the last swig of my beer before tossing the can in the trash.

"It's lovely to meet you Mrs. Cullen, I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries by cooking a meal." Bella was shy as she stood up to shake my mom's hand.

"Oh no sweetheart! Not at all, Edward needs someone to give him a good meal rather than those frozen ones he's been living off of." Mom returned her smile, "Please, call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen is too formal." She said before stepping over to the stove, "Mind if I try some? I want to see if you're any competition." Esme shot Bella a wink.

With a giggle Bella shook her head, letting her know she didn't mind. "No! Go ahead, although no one can beat a mother's cooking skills." Bella said as she placed her own plate and silverware in the dishwasher. I watched as my mother sampled each item Bella had made.

"Oh, Bella, this is marvelous! You must come to one of our family dinners and show of your skills!" My mother had never once complimented someone's cooking so sincerely, not even Alice, or my brother's wife's cooking.

Bella's cheeks turned pink again as she smiled. "Well, thank you Esme, but I couldn't intrude in a family event."

"Nonsense! You live with Edward and you are a crucial part to running the farm, as far as I'm concerned you are family!" Who is this woman?

Don't get me wrong my mother was a lovely woman, and super friendly. However, it was more of that southern friendly where you say 'bless your heart' to the town floozy. It was all a show, to put on good graces. She never truly took to people that easy. It took her months to warm up to Rosalie before Rosalie felt she was good enough to date my brother Emmett.

While Bella and my mom chatted away I started to put the left overs away in Tupperware containers and putting the rest of the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Edward, honey, I'm going to head out. Please treat Bella nicely, you need a good woman in your life." Mom shot me a look.

"Ma, she's my farm manager, not my girlfriend." I hoped I hadn't hurt Bella's feelings by saying that. I was trying to convince myself to keep an emotional distance from her.

My mother was out the door by the time I was able to say anything though.

I turned to Bella, who was fiddling with her thumbs. "Sorry, about that. I had no clue she was coming."

Bella shook her head, "Oh no, she was lovely Edward!" A smile graced her features, which in turn brought a smile of my own.

"She took to you really fast. I have never seen my mother genuinely like someone at first meeting." I leaned forward, my arms resting on the island.

"Really? Well, I feel honored." Bella blushed and we continued talking for a little while more.

After cleaning up the kitchen, we made our way into the living, Bela curled up on the couch and I took my usual spot in one of the recliners. I flipped the TV on, finding something to watch. I settled on Bonanza, I had grown up watching it with my grandparents, and Bella didn't object so maybe she liked it too.

Before I knew it was almost midnight, Bella was passed out on the couch and I was in one of the recliners, watching TV.

I yawned, deciding now was as good a time as any to head to bed. I shut the TV off and scooped Bella up, carried her upstairs and laid her underneath the covers of her bed. Thankfully she had already changed into a tank top and shorts before dinner. I was not about to undress the woman I had only just met twelve hours prior.

I quietly shut her door and made my way to my bedroom, yawning the entire time. I stepped into my bathroom, stripping down to nothing. I stepped in the shower, turning the water on. I jumped at the coldness of it at first, before relaxing when it warmed up. Letting the water hit my muscles and the tension from the day's work ease away.

After a little while of just relaxing, I finally washed myself. Stepping out, I grabbed a towel and dried myself off before slipping on a pair of boxer briefs.

I slid into my bed, falling asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I don't how long I had been asleep before I woke up to screaming. I shot out of bed, taking a second to figure out where it was coming from. It didn't take long for me to realize it was Bella.

I took off towards her room to find her tossing and turning in her bed.

"No! James! Stop! Please don't do this!" I wrapped my arms around her, she was covered in sweat.

"Shh Bella, shh. It's okay, you're okay." I whispered, running my hand over her hair, trying to calm her. Eventually her screams dulled to a whimper, no longer any words.

After a few seconds I heard muffled cries. "Edward, I'm so sorry. It was just so real." The words were garbled and hard to understand.

"You're safe Bella. Do you want to talk about it?" Her little hands were balled up in fists on my chest, but the more a soothed her the more they relaxed.

"No, n-not yet. It's too soon." I squeezed her for a second, hoping to sooth her.

"That's okay Bella, let me know when you're ready to talk about it okay. In the meantime, I'm here." I felt her nod, and for a few more minutes I stayed, rocking back and forth gently until she was asleep once more.

I slowly slipped out of the bed, pulling the blanket back over her. I ran my hands through my hair. What had happened to that girl to make her scream like, and all from a dream.

I would never press her to tell me. She would talk about it when she was ready. It must have happened recently whatever it was. And who was James? Why was she so afraid of them? Shaking my head, I slipped back into bed.

It took a little while longer for me to fall back asleep, I couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Also, so sorry for any errors in the chapters, I don't have a beta as of right now!**

 **Ashley**


	3. Chapter 3

**What this? Two updates in two days? You all are welcome! And thank you for all the love, I hope it continues!**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own these characters.**

* * *

I woke up next to morning to a quiet house. I slipped my clothes on, a pair of worn out jeans and an old t-shirt. I pulled my boots on, grabbed my carrhart jacket and placed my ball cap on my head. I was just about to walk out when I noticed a plate of food on the kitchen counter, there was a note next to it.

 _Thank you for comforting me last night._

 _Bella_

She didn't have to cook breakfast as a thank you, I would have done it anyway. It's the right thing to do, especially as a man. I would have to make sure she knew that.

I grabbed a couple pieces of bacon and put the plate in the microwave, I would come back for it in a little after I made sure everything in the barn was going well.

"Jesus, this woman can cook." I groaned as I took a bite of the bacon, it was the perfect balance between chewy and crispy, and it tasted wonderful. I made a mental note to take her out to the grocery soon so we could get more food for her to work her magic on.

When I reached the barn I heard more singing, knowing it had to be Bella, I quieted my footsteps, finding her mucking stalls with earbuds in, oblivious to the world as she worked.

"Every last one, route one, rural heart's got a story to tell," Miranda Lambert this time, nice choice in music Miss Swan, "Every grandma, in-law, ex-girlfriend maybe knows it just a little too well." I had to say, the girl could sing.

Just as she sang the hook to the song, I cleared my throat, hopefully loud enough to make my presence known. Apparently it worked because Bella stood up straight, looking around for the culprit. When her eyes landed on me that blush crept up her cheeks again as she pulled one of the earbuds out.

"So, everybody dies famous in a small town?" I smirked at her, leaning against one of the stalls and watched her blush even more before she countered with one of her own smirks.

"Of course they do, I'm sure everyone in town is already talking about the mysterious girl that lives with Edward Cullen as his farm manager." She chuckled before going back to finish off the stall she was working on before I interrupted her.

I shook my head as I grabbed my dip can out of my back pocket, packed it quickly and put a pinch in. "Speaking of town, I was thinking we could head out there sometime this week to get more groceries and anything you need." I wiped my lips of any dip that didn't make it into my mouth.

Bella finished spreading the fresh straw around the stall, she wiped her hands on her pants and turned back to me.

"Yeah sure, sounds good. Just tell me when." With that she was off to dump the wheelbarrow in the manure pile.

* * *

The past few days had gone off without a hitch. Bella continued to scream almost every night and I continued to comfort her. Eventually I would have to ask her what the reason behind those dreams were.

I had just finished up in the barn and was heading back to the house, today was relatively easy. Seth and Bella had tag teamed most of the chores and all I had to do was some checking up on some of the cows that were almost ready to calve.

"Bella!" I called out once inside, hearing her light footsteps almost instantly, I smiled when she popped up from the living room, "I was wondering if you wanted to head out to the store since it's still pretty early."

"Yeah, sure, let me slip some shoes and a jacket on." She slipped on a pair of vans and a fluffy north face jacket that looked worn as hell, before walking over to where I stood by the door.

I grabbed the keys to my truck and we headed towards the garage through the kitchen. I hit the button on the key fob, unlocking the doors. Before Bella was able to reach it, I walked over and opened her door for her. She rolled her eyes with a smile before climbing in.

"This is a really nice truck Edward." I smiled at her words while I started it up and opened the garage door. The roar of the diesel engine made me grin even more.

"Thanks, I just got her a few months ago." I fell in love with the 2016 Dodge 2500 the second I sat in the seats and heard the engine roar to life. For years I had driven the same old dodge and finally convinced myself it was time for a new one when the axle broke and I'd had enough of fixing the damn thing.

"Of course, the better choice would have been Chevy." I could hear the smirk in her voice and shook my head, chuckling slightly.

"The only part that Chevy will ever beat Dodge in, is they have a better transmission. Other than that, there's no contest."

"Whatever you choose to believe, dear." She said reaching forward to turn the heat on.

We drove in quiet silence for most of the ride, until I mustered up the courage to ask her what's been on my mind since that first night.

"Bella, who is James and what did he do?"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see her visibly freeze and bite her lip.

"Uhm…"

"You don't have to tell me just yet, but I would like to know sometime what's causing all these nightmares."

I watched her let out a big sigh. "I will tell, not right now because we're about to go in public, but maybe later tonight."

"It doesn't have to be tonight. Whenever you feel comfortable enough to tell me." She nodded, I was glad she agreed to tell me, but if she wasn't ready I wouldn't push her to tell me.

I pulled into the parking lot of the store and shut the truck off. I quickly hopped down before going over to help Bella out, as my truck was rather tall.

We made our way into the store, grabbing a cart on our way in before making our rounds. I let Bella have pretty much full reign of what was put in the cart. Every so often I would toss something in there that I wanted, junk food mostly.

As we neared the aisle with the alcohol I pulled Bella and the cart into it, "Pick out something you want to drink. All I have is beer and I want you to have something you can enjoy." She raised her eyebrows at me and I could tell she was about to object but I shook my head and made a gesture for her to pick.

With a sigh she picked out a couple bottles of wine, placing them in the cart.

"Thank you, that wasn't so hard was it?" She rolled her eyes playfully at me but continued to push the cart down the aisle.

"Edward!" I would know that voice anywhere.

"Jane." I stopped, not even bothering to turn around as Bella kept herself occupied looking over the various cheeses.

"So, find yourself a new piece of ass to run my farm?"

"Bella is _my_ new manager for _my_ farm, and no she is not a piece of ass." I could hear Bella stifle a giggle and I fought to keep myself from smiling.

"Whatever, good luck running that shit show. Once I get it, people will be coming from all over to see my cows."

That's when Bella spoke up.

"Jane is it?" I watched Jane open her mouth to speak but Bella easily interjected, "The only shit show I see around here is you. I mean seriously, this is Forks, Washington near the end of fall, almost winter, and you're dressed like the whole damn place is the Coyote Ugly bar." I fought to keep my cool as I watched the changing expressions on Jane's face, "Edward runs a spectacular farm, even without my being there to help things run a little more smoothly. I don't know what has you believing that you'll get Edward's farm, he inherited it from _his_ grandparents. Who the fuck are you?" Jane was about to answer when Bella cut her off with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Actually, I don't care. Edward let's go, we have shopping to continue." I grinned triumphantly, if looks could kill, Bella would be dead but she wasn't even phased by Jane's deadly stare.

Once we were out of Jane's view I picked Bella up in a tight hug, squeezing her for a second before letting her down. "Bella, you don't know how happy I am that I hired you right now!"

She smirked and quirked and eyebrow, looking up at me as we made our way down the aisle.

"So, tell me Edward, who was that?"

I gave a little chuckle and ran a hand through my hair, "My ex-wife, Jane." Bella nodded in understanding, I could see the curiosity in her eyes, but she didn't pry.

We finished out shopping trip, successfully avoiding another encounter with Jane. I imagine she left shortly after our meeting due to pure embarrassment.

After Bella and I unloaded all the groceries into the truck, I pushed the shopping cart over to one of those cart collection areas.

I had given Bella my keys and by the time I got back to the truck it was started and the heat cranked up again. "You get cold easy Bella?" I joked, nudging her with my elbow.

"As a matter of fact I do, not to mention we live in Washington, it could quiet possibly be one of the coldest places known to man. The sun never shines here." She sounded exasperated and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

We made it back home in short time, neither of us mentioning James or Jane, but just poking fun at one another.

"I'm going to go shower; I'll be back down in a bit." I said once all the groceries were put up. Bella nodded, getting started on dinner as I left the kitchen.

Just as I was about to step in the shower my phone went off. I groaned and picked it up off my bathroom counter.

"Yes, Alice?" I couldn't wait to hear what the pixie wanted. She was always up to something.

"Is that any way to greet your favorite sister, brother dear?" I rolled my eyes.

"Who said you're my favorite? Maybe it's Rose?" I could almost hear her own eye roll.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Anyway, mom told me about a certain pretty brunette you've hired as your farm manager."

"Yeah, what about Bella?"

"Don't get so defensive, I was simply going to tell you to invite her to the family get together this weekend at mom and dads," Fuck I had forgotten about that. "I would love to meet my future sister-in-law and best friend."

"Alice, I'm not dating her and I won't be dating her. Not after what happened with Jane." Alice let out a frustrated sigh on the other end.

"Jesus Edward, it's almost been a year. Jane was one hiccup, how were you supposed to know she would end up a psycho money hungry bitch? I just know Bella is different. Bring her this weekend."

"Fine, I will bring her this weekend. I'm not going to date her though, is that all?" I really wanted to take my shower.

"Yes, you can get back to your shower now. Bye Edward." With that she hung up. How in the fuck she knew I was about to take a shower, I don't know. She had this weird ability to know everything. As kids she always hung it over Emmett and I's head, threatening to tell mom and dad if we didn't do something for her.

After finishing my relaxing shower, I took off downstairs, back to the kitchen. Wearing only a pair of boxers and sweats. Bella was just finishing up dinner when I took my seat at the island.

I looked to see what she made tonight; fried chicken, green beans, corn nuggets and biscuits. She had a knack for old style country cooking.

She set my plate down in front of me with a smile, "Looks wonderful Bella." I smiled at her, getting up to grab myself a beer and pour her some wine.

"You want the pink or the white wine Bella?" I asked, grabbing the corkscrew from the utensil drawer and then wine glass from the cabinet.

"The Moscato." The what?

"The what?" I didn't speak wine language.

Bella giggled and pointed, "The pink one." She stated as she sat down with her plate. I nodded, saving Moscato in my head to remember for next time. "Thank you." She smiled when I set the glass down by her.

I watched her again as she folded her hands and said a prayer, like she always did before she ate.

"So, Bella, my sister called to remind that there's a family get together, and apparently my mom has mentioned you and Alice insists that you come. Feel free to say no." I said, taking a bite of my chicken.

"Uh, sure, I guess I really don't have much else to do. Unless of course you need me here to look over things?" I shook my head at her.

"No, Seth and Leah can take care of it." I declared.

Bella nodded, swallowing the food in her mouth before talking, "Then sure, I would love to meet your family." I had a feeling she would regret saying that.

* * *

 **So? Questions, concerns, fears? Leave them in the reviews!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Ashley**


	4. Chapter 4

**I swear, y'all should really love me for updating three days in a row. Clearly you do though, I've been getting tons of love from you guys! Please keep it coming, it gives me more motivation to update faster!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

It was around nine in the morning when I slumped downstairs, tired and frazzled as hell. I was definitely going to need a nap before the family get together tonight. Bella's nightmares were the worst they had been so far last night. I would get her calmed down and back to sleep and another one would strike.

Bella was situated on the couch watching TV with a cup of coffee in her hands. She looked up at me with a sympathetic look. I couldn't get mad at her; it wasn't her fault. I just really wanted to know the reason why she kept having them.

I went into the kitchen to pour myself a cup of coffee before going back into living room. It was Saturday and those were usually the days that Seth and Leah took care of everything, giving me a day off.

I sat in my usual spot on the recliner and after a few minutes of silence Bella spoke up.

"He's my ex." Huh? What the fuck is he talking about. "James, the man I keep having nightmares about." Oh, so she's decided to tell me.

"So, what's so scary about him to give you nightmares like that?" I watched as she started to tremble and just as I was about to tell her she didn't have to tell me she spoke up again.

"He was abusive, so much so it started to borderline on the possibility he would kill me one day." She fought to keep her reserve as she told me the story. It made my blood boil that someone could harm her.

"I remember meeting him at a bar in Seattle when I was out with my friends one night. He was so nice and charming at first, but now I think that was his way of luring girls into his trap. He was so precise every time he hit me, I knew I wasn't the first, and I was afraid to know what had happened to the ones before me," The more she talked, the more she shook. I put my coffee down and got up, making my way over to her, I grabbed her own cup of coffee, setting it down on the table next to the couch. I set down next to her, pulling her in my arms and rubbing my hands up and down her back in hopes of comforting her.

"I started to lose sight of the person I was before I met James. I became quiet and shy, when I was normally outspoken and outgoing. My uncle always called me a spitfire," She smiled weakly, "It got to the point I was only allowed to go to work and anywhere else I went, James had to be with me. I hardly spoke to my friends and family anymore. Just enough to keep them from being suspicious, and James always had a script. I couldn't say anything that wasn't on the script." I grew more and more angry.

"One night, James came home and he was already pissed off from work. Dinner wasn't ready when he got home, I had been running a few minutes behind on my way home from work and wasn't able to get it started right away. He was livid. It wasn't two minutes after he stepped in the door the beating started. It was so bad that I was afraid I would die. Finally, he finished, spit on me and told me to finish his meal. I quickly finished it and poured him a glass of scotch. He had slipped off to the bathroom and I took the opportunity to sneak some nighttime cold medicine into his scotch. I gave him his dinner and placed the glass next to him before taking my seat in the kitchen to eat. I wasn't allowed to eat with him in the living room." She stopped and took a deep breath and I placed a kiss on the top of her head. I wanted to find him and kill him myself.

"Normally I would slip the medicine in his drink to get some relief for a few hours, but this time I did it so I could get out. I had slipped more than usual in to be sure he would stay passed out for a while. Once he was good and asleep I grabbed what money I had stashed away and the little bit of stuff I brought with me here and took off. I figured James would assume I went far, like to another state far, so I decided to stay close. A hiding in plain sight kind of thing. When I saw your ad for the job I thought it would be perfect. My only fear is that someone who knows James, or James himself will spot my truck and he'll find me."

I squeezed her tightly. I had no clue how she wasn't more quiet and reserved after being through something like that. "What made you really decide to get out?"

She took another deep breath, "I had to get out before he really lost it and killed me. I was also determined to get back to who I was. When I first pulled up here I felt a sense of security, I felt safe. I can't tell you why, I just do. I wasn't expecting to return to my normal self so quickly, and I'm not fully there yet, but the way I act with you, with Seth and Leah, is who I really am."

"Well, I'm so glad you found the ad, and I promise, nothing will happen to you." I looked her in the eyes when I said this and she smiled. "Now get dressed, we're going to get you a new car so he can't find you." I let go of her and stood up, rushing up the stairs before she could object.

15 minutes later we were in my truck heading to the nearest car lot, I pulled in and parked the truck, helping Bella out we began walking around trying to find her a car.

"Edward, I like this one!" I walked over to where Bella stood, next to a 2016 Chevy Malibu, it was pearl white and the windows were pretty well tinted that I had to get real close to see the inside.

As I was walking around the car I heard footsteps and looked up to see a salesman walk up to us.

"She's a pretty one, the names Mike." He was talking about the car but looking at Bella. I felt an instinctive pull claim Bella and let him know she was unavailable, but she was entirely available.

"Yes, she is. May we take her for a spin?" Bella spoke up, her voice all business.

"Of course, I'll be right back with the keys." Mike shot Bella a wink before going to retrieve the keys and dealers tag so we wouldn't get pulled over for no tags.

"It's remote start and keyless entry, all you do is hold the key fob close to the door and it unlocks. Once in the car, press the engine start button and it should start up for you." He instructed as he placed a tag on the back of the car.

Bella placed her hand with the fob by the door and I heard the car unlock, Bella slid in and unlocked the other door for me to slide in. I watched Mike disappear back into the building when Bella started up the car.

The interior was all the leather, mostly a dark brown with a black trim. It had all the bells and whistles, must be the premium edition.

I looked around the car playing with everything while Bella drove off and out of the car lot.

"I like this, I like this a lot." She stated as she took it around a curve. She sped up, testing it's limits and then slowed it down, seeing how good the breaks were.

"Is this what you want?" I asked, looking at her, the joy on her face was evident.

"I think so. Yeah, this is what I want. I'm going to haggle on the price a little bit though." She grinned as she pulled back into the car lot, parking the car by my truck. Mike saw us and walked out.

"So, what did you think?"

Bella flashed him a sweet smile, "Well, Mike, I really liked her, but that price is a little steep. What's the lowest you can do?" Her voice dripped with honey and I could see Mike making puppy dog eyes at her.

"Well, the lowest I can go is twenty-nine five." That was only five-hundred below the asking price.

"Hmm, how badly do you want to sell this car Mike? Must not be too bad. Oh well, I'm sure I can find someone who will give me a better price." Bella placed the key on top of the car and started walking towards the truck.

"Wait! I can do twenty-eight." Bella grinned at me as she turned back around.

"You just sold yourself a car sir." And with that we followed mike into his office.

An hour later, with a five thousand dollar down payment, we drove our separate cars off the lot. Bella had stashed away quite the cash when she was with James, but I did pitch in fifteen hundred of my own money.

I pulled into the driveway of the farm, Bella following behind me, I opened the other garage door for her to park her car in. I would have to find the other door opener for her.

It was now almost one in the afternoon and the family get together started at two. "Congrats on the new car," I pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm going to head up and get ready to go to my parents, it starts at two."

"Thank you Edward, and thank you for throwing some money in, even though you didn't have to." Bella reached up and gave me a kiss on the cheek before we separated, going our own ways to get ready.

It didn't take me long to shower and get ready. I pulled on a pair of Rock Revival jeans, something my sister forced me to buy, but I quickly fell in love with them and bought more on my own will. I threw on a black V-neck and then a grey and black flannel. I finished the look off with one of my nicer pairs of cowboy boots, in black of course.

I bumped into Bella when I walked out of my room, literally bumped into her. "Oh, hey, sorry." I said making sure she was stable before backing away.

"Hey, you smell good." She blushed immediately after saying that, "Oh God, did I just say that?" She covered her face in her hands, causing me to chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, I take it as a compliment." I smiled at her, taking in her appearance, "You look good Bella." She smiled back, nodding in a thank you. She had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, brown riding boots and a red sweater. Her makeup was subtle and she kept her hair in its natural curls.

"Thanks, we're taking my car by the way." She grinned and skipped down the stairs, almost falling at the bottom.

I shook my head and followed her, neither of us bothering to grab a jacket since we would be inside most of the time. I grabbed an empty water bottle on our way through the kitchen and packed a pinch in my lip before getting in Bella's new car.

"Don't you dare get any spit on my new car." Bella threatened with a wink as we got in the car.

I held my hands up, "I promise I won't get any on your new leather interior."

She nodded triumphantly, and backed out. I had left the garage door up so she could get out before I found the door opener.

I hopped out of the car and typed the code into the key pad so the door would close before getting back in.

"Okay, give some directions, and please, don't use words like east or west. I have no clue what direction that is, just give me left, right and straight." I chuckled and shook my head, spitting into my bottle before giving her the directions.

We arrived to my parents just on time, Bella parked the car next to my brother's jeep, locking it once we were out. I pulled the dip out of my lip and pushed it into the opening of the bottle, wiping my fingers on my pants and then shoving the bottle in my empty back pocket.

"Edward! Oh, Bella! It's so nice to see you again." Mom greeted us at the door, giving Bella a hug before me.

"Hi Esme, you have a lovely home!" Bella eagerly returned her hug before stepping inside, wiping her shoes off on the rug.

"Come this way, everyone is in the living room." Mom ushered us through the hallway.

 _I hope Bella is prepared for this._

Just as that thought ended, a ball of energy ran straight into Bella.

"Oops! Sorry pretty lady!" My niece Arianne looked up at Bella.

I watched as Bella smiled and knelt down, "Don't worry about munchkin, the names Bella, and you are?"

"My name is Arianne Marie Hale!" The girl was just like her mother, full of energy and didn't know what to do with it.

"Ooh, Arianne, that's a pretty name. Well what do you say we go into the living room and you can introduce me to everyone else."

"Okay Miss Bella!" And just like that my niece was enamored with Bella, taking her by the hand and leading her into the living room.

I watched as she led Bella around, giving her an introduction to the rest of the family.

"So, Eddie, you sure she's just a farm manager?" Ah Emmett, with the oh-so-subtle sex innuendos.

He clapped me on the back, I was just about to reply when my father spoke up.

"Now Emmett, I'm sure Edward is keeping himself under control," Dad was always one to back me up, "Around Bella at least. In the shower? Maybe not so much." My jaw dropped and I turned to look at dad while Emmett guffawed.

"Dad, what the fuck?"

"Edward, watch your mouth!"

"Sorry ma." I shot dirty looks at my father and brother who continued to quietly chuckle, "I'm gonna go talk to Jasper, at least he's nice to me." I huffed and stalked off to where my brother-in-law was sitting on the couch watching the Dallas Cowboys lose pitifully to the Seattle Seahawks, sheer disappointment on his face.

I chuckled and took a seat next to him, "Face it Jas, Romo is Nomo."

He shot me a glare before smirking at me, "Yeah, how are those shower sessions with your hand?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Okay, truce." We shook hands and turned our attention to the football game. I had no clue where Bella was, I assumed she was dragged off to the kitchen with the other women.

After so long mom called us all to dinner, I stood up and took my seat next to Bella.

"This looks delicious mom, can't wait to eat up." Emmett said, rubbing his hands together.

"Thank you sweetie, but Bella was quite the help too!" I looked over a Bella with a cocked eyebrow. She just smiled and shrugged.

Dad led us in prayer before we all dug in.

Emmett sang his praises with his mouth full, as usual, and mom scolded him, as usual.

Once finished I pushed my chair back and rubbed my stomach, "That was filling and delicious." I said, hearing grunts of agreement.

Bella got up to help clean and the next thing I know Alice was next to me.

"She's wonderful Edward, I've already arranged a shopping trip with her since she doesn't have much clothes." Alice beamed proudly, if anyone loved shopping, it was Alice.

"Please don't kill my new farm manager."

"Oh, I won't kill your future wife, especially now that she's won the whole family over." I gave Alice a pointed look.

"Alice, I'm not going to date her. Remember Jane? If I recall she won the whole family over too." I remember how they all took to Jane like flies to shit.

Alice shook her head, "She's different Edward, I know so. I never had this good of a feeling with Jane."

"If you say so Alice."

* * *

 **She finally told Edward about James, bought a new car, and got to meet the rest of the Cullen Clan! Damn girl! Let me know whatch'ya think!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Ashley**


	5. Chapter 5

**There was a little bit of a wait for this chapter! Thank you for all the reviews still! A few of you have mentioned Edward and dipping. Yes, I know it's a nasty habit, but I think it adds something to the story. Where I'm from it's quite common for farmers to dip.**

 **Anyway, this chapter gets a little steamy, and you even get a special POV!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own these majestic characters.**

* * *

Finding Edward's job ad was coming to be the biggest blessing yet. After I got away from James, I had no clue where I was going to go. I couldn't go to either of parents, it would be too obvious, especially with my father being a police officer. I also knew that James would assume I ran far away, never that I was only a few hours from him. Hiding in plain sight. I just hoped it would work until I could figure something out.

After the first night, I was prepared for Edward to tell me that it wouldn't work out, that he couldn't have someone like me disturbing his sleep every night, but he didn't. He did the opposite, he was there every night, for every nightmare. Comforting me, making sure I was okay and back to sleep before he went to bed.

He never pushed for me to tell him about James, just that he wanted to know and I could come to him when I was ready. To be honest, I didn't think it would be that soon, or that easy to tell him all about James. I thought for sure he would fire me on the spot, but he didn't. Instead, he took me out to buy a new car so I would be better concealed, even throwing in his own money for the down payment.

Then he took me to meet his family, and I adored them. Especially his niece Arianne. They all welcomed me with open arms, a stranger they knew nothing about. A girl that had escaped from a dark place and was still trying to escape it, in both reality and in her dreams. Alice, his sister who told me she had a "vision" that we would become best friends, and the girl was so pixie charming, I couldn't help but believe her.

When she had complimented me on my outfit, I had told her it was the best of what little I had brought with me. Apparently that just couldn't do and she made plans to whisk me away for a shopping spree as soon as possible. I agreed, eager to get back to having a life, but still wary of the possibility of running into James.

I pulled into the driveway of the home I now shared with Edward, watching as he hopped out to type the code into the keypad.

He was gorgeous. The way his pants fit him, tight, but not too tight, giving a good taste of what his butt might look like beneath the denim. The permanent ring in the right back pocket, from his dip cans. His perfect bronze sex hair and piercing green eyes that showed his emotions in everything he did. The passion whenever he was working with the cows, the humor and happiness when he was around his family, the compassion, protectiveness and worry when I had my nightly terrors.

The way it felt when he wrapped his strong arms around me, muscle built form years of hard work and labor. His abs, looked like they were carved, they were well defined and rigid. How he was single was a mystery to me. Everything about him was perfect. He was going to make someone very lucky someday.

"Bella? Bella? Hello, earth to Bella?" His velvet voice broke through my zone out. I felt the blush creep up my cheeks and he chuckled. "The garage door is open; you can pull in now."

"Sorry," I said meekly, "I must have zoned out." He chuckled and shook his head, jogging into the garage while I pulled the car in.

I stepped out after turning the car off, pressing the lock button on the key fob before making my way over to the door that led into the kitchen.

"Your family was wonderful Edward." I wiped my feet on the rug while he pressed the button to close the garage.

"That was tame, very tame for them. I promise you, it gets worse." Edward said as he kicked his boots off in the door way.

I pulled mine off and made my way to the living room plopping down on the couch. "What was Jasper so up in arms about before dinner?"

Edward chuckled as he took his usual spot on the recliner before answering.

"He was watching highlights of the Cowboys game from Thursday night." I smirked watching as Edward flipped through the TV channels before landing on Step Brothers. It was at my favorite part too.

"THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE!" Edward was taken off guard when I started saying the lines along with John C. Reily, but he quickly joined in with me.

"Step brothers fan, huh?" He grinned at me and I grinned childishly back at him.

"Of course, my dad and I used to quote it together just random, going through almost the whole movie." I felt my heart clench at the memory, I missed my father. I knew I couldn't risk going to Seattle anytime soon though.

Edward and I continued to sit in comfortable silence for a little while longer before he spoke up.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yes Eddie?"

"James never uh… he never… you know," He then proceeded to demonstrate what I can only assume was rape with his fingers.

"Oh, no! God no! He honestly never touched me that way. The abuse is what got him off. Seeing the marks and feeling the power he had over me." Edward nodded, seemingly okay with my response of never being raped by James.

"Well, I guess that's sorta good?" I giggled and nodded.

"Yes, I don't think I will ever have an issue in that department." I watched as Edward gulped but pretended not to let the comment phase him.

Honestly, I think the reason I'm not worse off mentally is because James never took things that direction. I can't imagine what I would be like if he had.

I realize that I'm rather cheery and bright despite what James had been through, but I watched my parents get a divorce when I was thirteen. Old enough to know what exactly was going on. My mother ripped me away from Seattle. The one place I had known all my life, in exchange for living in Phoenix. I had decided from then on that I wouldn't let things get me down. No matter what I was going through, I had to be thankful for what I had because others always had it worse than me.

I looked at the time, it was nearing eleven pm and I was feeling tired.

"I'm heading to bed Edward; I will see you in the morning." I stretched as I stood from the couch. "Goodnight," I whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I trudged up the stairs as Edward hollered his own goodnight. Once I closed the door to my room I stripped myself of my clothes. Throwing on a sports bra and a pair of boy short underwear before climbing in my bed.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, accepting that a nightmare would start soon.

 _I woke up in a cold, dark cement room. I tried to look around, figure out my surroundings, something my father had instilled in me as a young kid. In case I ever got lost. I tried to move but couldn't. I was chained to the wall._

 _There was a young girl to the left of me, chained as well. Blood had coagulated on several parts of her party, where there were nasty cuts. She was clearly unconscious. I immediately started tugging, hoping I could somehow break free of the chains and save both me and the other girl. After several seconds of tugging I heard a dark chuckle._

" _Oh, sweet, beautiful Bella. You'll never break those chains." A light flickered on and James appeared. "You tried to escape didn't you sweetheart. What a stupid mistake." I felt his fist come in contact with my cheek, causing me to cry out._

" _How did you find me?!" Another smack and a grin from him._

 _He pulled a knife out of his pocket, running his finger along the blade before looking at me. "Oh it wasn't that hard Bella. Ask enough people and you can find out where anyone is. Like Bree here. She tried to run too. Just like you, she was caught, and she paid the price." I felt the knife slice into the skin on my thigh and I cried out._

" _Stupid, stupid Bella." Another slash to my arm. "You'll never run again after this." The knife inched dangerously close to my neck before_

"BELLA!" I jolted awake, looking around only to find Edward staring down at me.

I gripped the shirt he had on and immediately broke down crying. "Oh, Edward. It-it was so horrible. This time there was ano-another girl!" I sobbed into his chest and she squeezed me tighter.

"Shhh, it's okay, it was just a dream. He can't get you anymore." I tried to take a few deep breaths to calm myself down, but I was still left with hiccups.

"Wh-hiccup-what if he -hiccup- does find m-hiccup-e?" I looked up at him and he cupped my cheeks in his hands.

"If, and _if,_ that were to happen. I won't let him get you. Not now, not ever. You are safe here." He placed a kiss on my forehead.

I let out a sigh, letting my grip on his shirt go a little, "Will you stay in here with me tonight?"

"Of course, scoot over." I moved over on the bed, giving him space to lay down. Once he was comfortable, he grabbed me, pulling back over to him and holding me tightly.

"Thank you Edward, it means a lot."

"Anything for you, love." And with that he was out, cold.

 _Did he just call me love? No, don't be silly, he was just tired. All these nightmares must keep him from getting a good night's sleep._

I shook the thought that I would even be in Edward's league from my head. Closing my eyes and laying my head on his chest, I quickly dozed to sleep in the arms of my boss.

* * *

 **EPOV**

After accidentally calling Bella love I quickly pretended to be asleep, throwing some snores in there for full effect. Hopefully she would just chalk it up to me being tired.

I couldn't let myself fall for this girl. No matter how amazing she was. Even in the face of adversity she still shone bright. Hell, she even quoted Step Brothers with me earlier!

I knew this girl wasn't like Jane, but my heart couldn't take that risk. Besides, Bella wouldn't want to spend the rest of her days on a dairy farm. Not a woman as beautiful, kind, and wonderful as her.

 _You're falling for the girl._ Fuck, my brain was right. I was falling for her, and I couldn't stop myself. The fear in her eyes when she asked what would happen if James ever happened sparked the protective side in me. I had already made a list of every security measure I was going to take care of this week. I wonder how opposed Bella was to using a gun?

I continued to think until my brain could no longer take it and I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed. Bella had lasted the night without another nightmare. I sat up, running a hand through my hair and looking at Bella's room. It was still so plain; I would have to get mom to decorate it for her.

I opened the door to make my way downstairs, my nostrils were invaded by the smell of food. Is that biscuits and gravy? My feet moved of their own accord to the scent of my favorite breakfast.

"Well, good morning Eddie!" Why the fuck was Emmett here?

I raised my eyebrow at my brother who sat at the table, a heaping pile of food on the plate in front of him. He was practically a human garbage disposal. I shook my head and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"What brings you to my home at ten in the morning Emmett?" I smiled at Bella when she handed me my own plate of food, mouthing thank you to her before making my way over to the table.

"Well, brother dear, if you must know, Bella told me about her old Chevy and I figured it would be a cool project for Rosie and I to take on. The food was just a bonus." Ah so, he and Rosalie were going to take Bella's truck and restore it.

Bella took her seat across from me and smiled. "Yeah, I won't need it anymore and Emmett told me that he and Rosalie had a shop specializing in restorations so I thought why not?"

I nodded in agreement, not forgetting the fact that getting rid of the truck and making it look totally different will be a good way to keep her hidden from James.

"Well, Emmett, after we eat I'll take you out to the truck." I said, taking bite of the breakfast. Damn, I think Bella's sausage gravy out does my mothers.

"Well, while you guys are doing that, I'm going to run out to the store to get a few things for my room." I looked at Bella and nodded.

We continued to eat our breakfast with some small talk here and there.

I met Emmett downstairs after throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt.

"It was nice to see you Emmett, take care of the old girl," Bella said, giving him the key and then a hug before turning to me, "I'll see you when I get back. If you need anything just come and get me from my room." And with that she walked off to the garage to leave.

"So Eddie, when you gonna take Bella Bug out on a date?" Emmett grinned at me and I glared at him.

"I'm not Emmett. I'll tell you what I told Alice: I'm not having a replay of Jane." I watched as Emmett rolled his eyes before watching Bella disappear down the driveway.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, "Look, I know Jane fucked you up pretty bad man, but Bella, she's not Jane. She's so much better. There's a light in your eyes that I haven't seen in ages. She makes you happy." I looked at my older brother like he had grown another head.

"Who the fuck are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"Hey, don't worry, I'll still make fun of you for choking your chicken in the shower over your employee. However, I'm also your big brother and I'm here to tell you to do what makes your happy. What your heart tells you, not what your brain tells you." Seriously, when the fuck did Emmett get so insightful?

I sighed and shook my head, "Thanks Emmett, but can you cut it with all the sappy shit." He held his hands up in protest and thankfully we had made it over to the truck.

He looked it over for a bit, spewed off some shit that would need done before taking off with it, apparently Rosalie had dropped him off on her way to the shop and was awaiting his return.

I made my way into the barn to check on my livelihood before making my way into the barn office to go over some paperwork. Before I knew, it was almost noon. I decided to go ask Bella if she wanted to go into town to grab some lunch.

I walked back up to the house, noticing Bella's car parked outside of the garage. I made my way inside and up the stairs. The closer I got to Bella's room, the more I heard a strange buzzing noise.

What the fuck is that?

I quieted my steps, moving closer. The noise got louder and then I heard…moaning?

Oh fuck, Bella had bought herself a vibrator.

At this sudden realization I felt my pants tighten. The door was cracked a little bit and I could spy Bella on her bed.

Her legs were bent at the knee with her feet resting on the mattress. She was propped up on one elbow, the other hand holding onto the vibrator. It had two parts to it; one that was thick and penetrated her, the other was much smaller and was placed where it could come in contact with her clit. I had seen these types before, but only in pornos.

I watched as she pulled it out and pushed it back in, the smaller part coming in contact with her clit. "Oh fuck!" The way she breathed the words out had me straining against my jeans even more. I reached down, palming my dick through the denim.

I felt like a creep for watching, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. She pulled it out again and then pushed it back in, this time holding it there, so it could vibrate against her clit longer.

She squeaked, "Oh Edward, oh fuck." Oh shit she's masturbating to me.

My dick is telling me to go in and help her out, but the rational part of me is telling me to walk away and let her finish while I fix my own problem.

The rational side one. I quietly made my way back to my room and jumped in the shower, turning the water on. I squeezed some body wash into my hand and grabbed my now rock hard cock.

I replayed the scene I just watched over and over again until I felt myself teetering on the edge of release. I barely heard Bella moan out her orgasm in the next room and that did it for me.

"Bella," I whimpered quietly, not wanting her to hear me as I came all over my shower wall.

This woman would be the death of me.

* * *

 **Whoo! First taste of why this is rated M! Poor Edward! Hopefully he gets over his issues with Jane so he and Bella can reach their orgasm with each other knowing about it!**

 **Reviews, favorites and follows are as always welcome!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Ashley**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hehe, long time no update. Sorry guys, I've actually had this chapter written for a while but life got in the way. I'll work on updating the story again soon!**

 **Again, please accept my sincerest apology int he form of Chapter 6!**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own twilight, but damn I wish I did.**

* * *

"You what? Christ Edward, what are you fourteen?" I glared at Jasper as he laughed at my dilemma.

"Jas, this is serious, I can't be lusting after my employee and I can't keep avoiding her either. She's starting to ask questions. I came to you because there's no way I could go to Emmett with this shit." I held my head in my hands and stared at the table, studying the grain pattern.

Ever since that little vibrator scene with Bella, I had been avoiding her as much as possible. I started eating dinner in the living room. I watched TV in my room, stayed in the office at the barn. Anything I could do to avoid her.

Every time I looked at her that scene kept replaying in my head. Much to my shame, I continued to rub one out to the image of Bella moaning my name while thrusting the rabbit in and out. Fuck, if you had caught a girl as beautiful as Bella doing that under your roof, you'd save it for the spank bank too!

However, she was still my employee, and I wanted to avoid the previous mishap I'd had with Jane.

I was being pulled in two different directions. Part of me wanted to throw caution to the wind and take a chance at Bella. The other part of me was screaming to distance myself from her and maintain a strictly professional relationship.

Bella had been here for a little over a month and there was no way I could continue ignoring her if I wanted to keep her as an employee.

That's what led me here today. Sitting at kitchen table with Jasper, hoping he could give me some insight and point me in the right direction.

"It's quite the predicament. Tell me, just speak to me about Bella. Free your mind of all doubt of what happened with Jane, and tell me what life has been like since you hired Bella."

"You fucking hippy." He raised his eyebrow at me and I just shook my head before doing what he asked. "It's…wonderful. I mean really, she cooks, she cleans, she does my laundry. Damn that makes her sound like a fucking maid. She's beautiful, no breathtaking. I'm never sad around her, she knows just how to make me smile without even knowing she's doing it. She's fucking fantastic with cows. Just the other day we had a calf that was stuck and I was in an important phone meeting, so Bella took charge. By the time I finished the meeting the calf was out, standing and feeding from its mom." I smiled just thinking about it.

Jasper was staring at me with a smirk on his face. "Edward, stop fighting your feelings for her. I'm going to tell you what we've all been talking about since the dinner on Saturday." I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to continue. "You're the old Edward I know. Not the one who was fucked over by Jane, but the Edward who saw the joy in life. We all know it's because of Bella, there's no other explanation. So, quit fighting it." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. A look of pure pride on his face.

I sighed heavily. I for sure had some thinking to do.

"Okay man, let's go get everything ready for the bonfire tonight before the girls get back."

"Sure man, just promise me one thing?"

"What's that?"

"Quit pussy footing around with Bella and be a man."

O

The sun was starting to set and people had begun showing up to the bonfire. Bella was looking fuck hot in a new pair of Miss Me jeans that had the pockets covered in rhinestones. She had on a V-neck t-shirt, some new boots. Her hair was falling in soft ringlets and her makeup was done nicely, Alice must have gotten a hold of her.

However, I would have to thank her for the jeans. Bella's ass was nice as is, but damn those jeans.

I took a swig of my long neck and tore my eyes away from her. It was about time to start the fire.

"Yo, Emmett, help me douse this shit in lighter fluid." I set my beer down and grabbed the can of lighter fluid, Emmett grabbed the other and we made our way over to the large pile of wood.

After it was covered in a somewhat safe amount of lighter fluid Emmett shouted for everyone to stand back while I flicked a couple of lit matches, watching as the wood set ablaze. I saw Bella smiling at me through the flames, taking a sip of her mixed drink. I smiled back at her.

I still wasn't sure what I was going to do about our predicament. My fears were still holding me back.

I shook my head and grabbed my beer, finishing it off before taking another sip.

"Here," Rosalie said shoving a red solo cup towards me, " Jack and Coke, your favorite."

"Thanks." I grabbed the cup and took a swig of it, relishing in the feel of the burn down my throat.

I mingled for the next hour or so, it was dark now, the only light is that of the fire.

"So, is this what you guys do for fun around here?" Bella's voiced floated up from next to me. I looked down and saw her staring at the other people, her tumbler freshly filled with more of the same drink.

"Pretty much. Most of these people went to high school with us. Funny to think some of us haven't been out of school ten years yet."

"So you're…?"

"Twenty-five, you?" I knew how old she was.

"Twenty-three. You're pretty successful for only being 25." She said, sticking her tongue out to grab the plastic straw of her tumbler and bring it to her mouth.

I chuckled, "Yeah, well it helps when your grandparents leave you a farm and a large inheritance." She giggled, nodding in agreement.

She smiled at me before walking off to go talk to a couple of people. I can't believe we hadn't talked about our age, but there was quite a bit we hadn't talked about. Of course, it doesn't help that I had ignored her for the past however long.

I finished off my drink and went to mix another one, putting a little more whiskey in it than what the last one had. I turned around and scanned the crowd.

My eyes narrowed when I saw Eric Yorkie standing quite close to Bella. She was being friendly with him, and I knew Eric well enough to know that he was trying to flirt with Bella. Eric placed his hand on Bella's hip and she pushed it off nicely.

"You know, if you don't want someone touching her, you should probably stake your claim on her, no one will be stupid enough to flirt with her then." Jasper said as he strode over to where I was standing. "Like I said earlier, quit pussy footing around."

I glared at Jasper, turning my attention back to Bella and Eric just as she shook her head no, I decided to make my way over.

"Ah, come on cutie, just one date, I promise I'll make it the best date you'll ever go on." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and attempted to pull Bella in closer to him, while she tried to push the drunk idiot off of her.

"Eric, I said no."

I fought to keep from punching Eric in the jaw, instead reaching out and grabbing Bella by the waist and pulling her so that her back was against my chest.

"She said no Eric." The tone in my voice full of warning. I watched as a bit of fear flashed through Eric's eyes, but then he stood straight and puffed his chest.

"Oh yeah Cullen? Well who says I couldn't get her to say yes if I kept trying?" He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

Bella piped up then, "Uhm me?" Eric deflated a little.

"But Bella, you and I would be so great together, if you know what I mean," He grinned reaching out to grab her.

I stepped in front of her, blocking her from Eric's grasp. "I suggest you keep your hands off of her. Besides, she won't be available to go on a date with you this weekend. She'll be on a date with me."

I smirked when I watched Eric's face fall and then turn to aggravation.

"You know Cullen, your family could leave some of the good women for the rest of us here in Forks." He snipped before stalking off.

Bella stepped in front of me with her eyebrow quirked. "So, you're taking me on a date this weekend? Isn't that like, employee fraternization?" She smirked cheekily.

"Yes, well, I'm the CEO and I say fuck it. I've been holding back for far too long." I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to me, much like Eric had done, but she didn't fight me off.

"Is that so Mr. Cullen?" She purred, sliding her hand up my chest before wrapping her arm around my neck. Her proximity amplified the effect the alcohol was having on me. "Care to tell me why you've been avoiding me then?" Fuck.

"You promise you won't hate me after this?"

"Pinky."

I took a deep breath, "I caught you with the vibrator the other day." Her eyes widened and she turned bright red.

"Oh my god, oh no. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck." She covered her eyes with her hand. "My boss caught me with a damn vibrator! Why me?" She groaned out.

I chuckled, "If it's any consolation it was quite the turn on."

She gave me a pointed look, "Thank you, doesn't mean it's any less embarrassing." She shook her head and walked off, mumbling something about damn vibrators and hot bosses.

I watched her walk away and suddenly felt a hand clap me on the shoulder. "You know Eddie-boy, you should just ask the girl out." Emmett's booming voice blasted my ear drums.

"Sheesh Emmett, do you have a lower volume?" I asked, covering my ears and glaring at him, "And for your information, I am taking her on a date this weekend."

Emmett got a stupid grin on his face and wiggled is eyebrows. "Ooh, go Eddie, get some!" He said before making a v with his fingers and wiggling his tongue in the middle of the v. A gesture for eating pussy.

I punched him in the arm, "Emmett, you fuck!"

Emmett strolled off laughing like a hyena at himself. Out of the three of us he was by far the crudest. I always wondered where mom had gone wrong with him. Maybe she drank a little too much before she found out she was pregnant. Yeah, that's it.

The rest of the night was spent without another mention of my date with Bella, but I knew that would be short lived. Once mom and Alice caught wind of this they would be up my ass further than a damn colonoscopy.

As I talked to Alice, I noticed a woman with fiery red hair staring straight at Bella. I had never seen this woman before, but she was following Yorkie around aimlessly.

 _Must be one of Lauren or Jessica's friends._ I thought to myself, she must have felt me staring because she looked at me before tuning into what Eric was talking about. _Weird._

I shook it off and continued to socialize. Around 2 am most people had either left, as long as they were sober enough, or retreated to their cars to sleep. I stayed to make sure the fire was completely out before going back into the house.

I don't know what, but something was off putting about the way that woman was staring at Bella.

 _Maybe she knows Jane._ No, I would have remembered someone like her if she was friends with Jane. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. Not much to do about it now. I was way too drunk and tired to be focusing on that.

Once I was in my room I stripped down to my boxers and climbed in bed.

 _Bzzzzzz_

And just like that, I was wide awake.

* * *

 **So, was it worth the wait? I hope so hehe**

 **Again, sorry it took so long to update, but please give me your thoughts!**

 **xoxo, Ashley**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh, uh hey guys. Long time no see. Sorry for the long wait, life just got so hectic! I promise to try and update more! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

A week had passed since the bonfire and it hadn't taken long for my mother and Alice to hear about the date. 8 am the following morning I was woken up by a phone call from my loving mother asking when and where I would be taking Bella on a date.

I decided I was going to take her to a little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, called Bella Italia. After dinner a little winter stroll through the town square, checking out the little mom and pop shops and the various boutiques. I hope that she likes it.

There is still that nagging voice in the back of my head telling me it wasn't a good idea. That something would go wrong, it was too good to be true. Jane truly fucked me up when it came to romantic relationships.

At that second my office door opened and Bella popped her head through. "Edward, we've got a rejected calf." She said with a small frown. Although rejected calves were a normal occurrence it was still never fun. "I've already given her the colostrum replacer and moved her to the pen with the other rejected calves." God she was amazing.

"Thanks Bella, keep an eye on her, make sure we don't lose her." I wanted to add some new heifers to my herd as many of my current brood cows were getting up in age and about ready to retire from breeding. Bella nodded and gave a quick 'Will do' before heading back out of my office.

I really hoped that all of this wasn't moving too fast for her. I mean I know we hadn't even gone on a date yet, but I know she's damaged from everything that James put her through. Bella seemed like she was put together despite her past, but I was afraid one little thing might set her off. I was going to be tiptoeing around glass shards tonight. I yawned and stretched my arms out. It was only about two in the afternoon and our dinner reservations weren't until six-thirty. I definitely had time to sneak in a quick nap.

I stood up and headed out of the office, letting Leah know what I was doing if they needed me. A short minute later and I was kicking my boots off in the mudroom of the house and collapsing on the couch. I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep but I woke up to Bella lightly shaking me.

"Edward, hey, you should probably get up and start getting ready so we can make it to dinner." She smiled softly at me, giving me a peck on the cheek before making her way up to her room.

I looked at the time and it was a quarter after four. I sat up and slowly stretched out, feeling slightly refreshed from my not so short nap. I made my way up to my room and took a quick shower. My head wandered to how tonight would go and I felt my stomach knot up. I had never been this nervous before a date before.

Of course I had been nervous with Jane, but not like this. This was a whole different type of nervous. I couldn't quite describe it. I tried to push any unnerving thoughts out of my head and focused on getting ready. Once out of the shower I pulled on a nice pair of dark was jeans, a maroon flannel with a grey undershirt and some dark brown boots. I left my hair in its usual disarray and decided to forgo a hat, for the sake of looking more formal. I brushed my teeth, threw on some deodorant and cologne and I was ready.

"Bella?" I called out as I walked out of my room, "I'll be downstairs, take your time getting ready." I finished and made my way down the stairs grabbing my keys and cell phone before taking a seat and waiting on her.

About ten minutes later I heard a throat clear and looked up the stairs. This woman was going to be the death of me. She had on a pair of curve hugging dark blue jeans with a black top that had straps going across her chest, showing off the rounded tops of her breasts. She finished the look off with a pair of black ankle boots and subtle makeup.

She made her way down the stairs and over to me, she arched a brow at me. "You okay there?" She asked as I had yet to form words.

"Oh, uh yeah." I said shaking myself out of my trance. "You look wonderful, are you ready to go?" I asked smiling down at her and continuing to take in the beautiful woman standing next to me.

"Sure am." She smiled and walked with me out to the garage. I opened the truck door for her before climbing in myself. It was only a little after five so we would have a few minutes to spare after the hour drive. "So, where is it you're taking me?" She asked as she buckled herself in.

I chuckled, she had been asking me all week and I had been keeping it a surprise, other than that it included dinner. I hit the button to close the garage door before taking off out of the driveway. "Well first, we're going to eat at this little restaurant called Bella Italia and after that I figured we could do some strolling through the shops and boutiques." I said, resting my arm on the console in between us.

"That sounds wonderful Edward." Bella said as her small, soft hand grabbed mine. I smiled and squeezed it lightly. The drive was spent with small talk and just listening to the radio in between conversations.

If it hadn't been for Bella's disapproving looks towards our waitress I wouldn't have even noticed she had been eyeing me up. I was far too focused on the beautiful woman sitting across from me.

Our food came relatively fast and Bella dug into her cheese manicotti. A small moan escaped her mouth when the food hit her taste buds.

"Oh, Edward, this is to die for! I think I've found my new favorite restaurant." She exclaimed after swallowing her first bite. She reached over and grabbed my hand, "Thank you so much for bringing me here." She gave me a small smile and I felt my heart flutter.

"It's my pleasure Bella. Thank you for saying yes to this date." I smiled back at her and we continued to eat. Most of our conversation was centered around work, it was early december and it was getting closer to calving season. The new year signaled the first batch of calves, some we would even sell to kids as 4-H projects.

We finished our meals and talked for a little longer before deciding it was time to take our stroll.

"So, Bella, what are your favorite types of shops?" I asked as we walked along, my hands were hanging at my sides when I felt her hand grab mine for the second time that night.

She nibbled on the thought and her lip for a second before she responded to me. "I think bookshops would definitely have to be my number one and second to that would have to little handmade home decoration shops." She said looking down at her feet before looking back up at me. "You know, the ones with all the country rustic decorations."

I smiled back her, I knew exactly what kind of stores she was talking about and there just so happened to be one nearby. I pulled her hand in the direction of the store and with a couple minutes of walking, we stood in front of a door. The shop window said 'Rusticly Home' and the sign on the door said it was open for another hour.

"So, do you want to go in?"

"Of course I want to go in."

"Stupid question?"

"Yes, but since you paid for dinner, I'll let it slide." She grinned cheekily at me before pushing the door open, causing the little bell to chime that customers had come in.

We heard someone, presumably the owner or a worker say hello from the back of the store and Bella quickly chimed a hello back. She walked around the store with me as her tail, occasionally she would stop and look at something before putting it down.

We came across a sign that read 'uncork, unwind' and Bella picked it up. "Oh, I would just love to put this in a kitchen one day." She said as she ran her fingers lightly over the words.

"Well, why can't you put it in our kitchen?" I raised my eyebrows, confused on why she thought she had to wait. Did she not think the house was as much hers as it was mine?

"Oh, but Edward it's _your_ house, _your_ kitchen. I couldn't hang it up, it wouldn't be right." That answered my question.

I frowned, upset that she thought she couldn't put her own touch on the home. I grabbed the sign from her and headed up to the cash register to pay. I heard her footsteps quickly coming up behind me.

"Edward, what are you doing?" She grabbed onto my arm lightly and looked up at me with a confused face.

"Bella, the house is just as much mine as it is yours, I want you to feel comfortable and at home in it. Whatever Bella-esque touches you want to add, please feel free to do so." I said watching as the store clerk wrapped the sign in a layer of bubble wrap before boxing it up.

I thanked the store clerk and Bella and I were on our way. I was quite sure how, but we had managed to spend a good forty-five minutes in the store and the only book store I know around closes in 15 minutes.

At that moment Bella chose to yawn, meaning it was time to head home.

"I'm not boring you, am I?" I teased her and she rolled her eyes, trying not to let the slightest hint of a smile show.

"Of course not, it's just been a long day." She said as we made our way towards my truck.

I helped her climb in before placing the sign in the backseat. The drive home felt shorter than the drive to the restaurant, even though it took the exact same amount of time. However, Bella was fast asleep by the time we got home.

I stopped at the start of the driveway and hopped out to grab the mail, I had forgotten to get it earlier in the day. What with the excitement of the night and all. Quickly, I scanned through it, since Bella didn't have any bills she never really got any mail so most of it was mine. Tonight was different though, there was an envelope, with Bella's name written on it in messy handwriting. Maybe it was from her father, although I figured he would just call.

I pulled up to the house, waking Bella from her nap and helping her out of the truck. I figured I would leave the sign in there for the night and we could hang it up tomorrow.

"Here, this came from you." I said, handing her the envelope as I set the rest of mine down.

In the middle of shrugging my jacket off I heard the envelope and its contents fall to the floor along with Bella.

I turned around to find her crumpled on the floor, shaking and tears streaming down her face. The empty envelope with a single sheet of paper on the floor around her.

"Bella, Bella, what's wrong?!" I sunk down and pulled her into my arms in hopes of comforting her.

She clutched onto me, her fingers digging into my arms and her face buried into my chest.

Although it was muffled by my chest I could still hear her whisper.

"James."

* * *

 **Uh oh! What did the note say? Will Bella be okay? Will this put a damper on their budding relationship? Tell me what you guys think!**

 **xoxo**

 **Ashley**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovelies! Chapter 8 is here! I hope it was worth the wait!**

 **a/n: I do not own these characters**

* * *

My heart stopped when I heard that name and so many questions ran through my head. How did he find her? Is he still here somewhere? Should I call the police? The most important question I had was how I could keep Bella safe.

I was pissed that he had to go and ruin our good night, but I was furious at the way he made Bella. She was trembling and sobbing as she clutched onto me. No woman should be brought to her knees in fear. Especially not my Bella.

 _Your Bella? You went on one date, she's not your Bella._

I told my mind to shut up so I could focus on the matter at hand and I would worry about staking my claim on her later.

My only thought was to go to my family, however, I wanted to make sure Bella would be okay with them knowing her past first.

"Bella, I want to tell my family about this, they can all help, but I won't tell them if you aren't okay with it." I whispered, cupping her face in my hands so I could look at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were multiple tear stains streaking down her face with a little bit of black from her makeup.

She chewed on the question, sniffling a little before taking a deep breath. It came out choppy from her crying but she nodded as she exhaled. "Yes, because in the long run this will affect them, especially if anything happens to them. I just ⎯ you don't think they'll hate me do you?"

Here this girl was, her safety in jeopardy, and she was worried about my family hating her. I brushed some strands of her hair back behind her ear and shook my head.

"Of course not Bella, they'll only want to keep the both of us safe." I said softly before helping her stand up. "I'm going to call a late night family meeting." I said, placing a kiss on the top of her head before letting go of her.

She nodded softly and ran a hand through her hair, taking another deep breath, this one less choppy. "Okay, I'm going to go change out of her these clothes." Her voice was weak, no doubt from all the crying. I nodded as I brought the phone up to my ear and watched her walk out of the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later and the whole Cullen/Hale/Swan gang was situated in my living room, listening as Bella told her story.

I scanned everyone's face as they listened. My mother was crying, which in turn lead to my father rubbing her back while shaking his own head. Alice was switching between hugging herself and tangling her hands in her spiky hair. Jasper just stared at the floor, no doubt remembering what his time in his own abusive relationship was like. Maria never did the actual physical abuse to Jasper, but she had full and total control of him. They had left Arianne with Jasper's parents for the night. Emmett stood by the fireplace, continuously clenching his fists so as not to punch something. Rose was rubbing Emmett's bicep as she stared at Bella with kind, sympathetic eyes.

"That's how I ended up here and I was so hopeful I was rid of him, but now I've dragged all of you into this and I am so so sorry." Bella's voice wavered as she fought to keep her tears at bay.

My father was the first to speak. "Bella, dear, you have nothing to be sorry for, none of this is your fault. I believe I speak for everyone when I say that we will do everything in our power to keep you safe. As far as I'm concerned you're the newest member to the family and we take care of our own." As soon as my father finished his speech my mother launched from her position on the recliner to gather Bella in her arms.

Stunned at first Bella went still, but eventually she relaxed and returned my mother's hug.

By the time we had finished discussing what to do about the situation it was nearing midnight and I could tell everyone was tired. It wasn't long before the only people left in the house were Bella and myself.

I walked around and locked all the doors as I fully armed the security system. When I got back Bella was sleeping soundly on the couch, no doubt tired from the events that had taken place in the last 6 hours.

I walked over and scooped her up into my arms, she was so light and carrying her was nothing compared to some of the chores that I did on the farm.

Once in her room I laid her down on the side of the bed she always slept on and just as I was about to leave I heard her delicate voice speak up.

"Edward, don't go, please. Stay with me?" She was scared and I was lucky that she trusted me enough to want me to stay. After all that bastard had put her through it was a wonder she didn't flinch at my touch.

I smiled down at her softly as her chocolate orbs stared at me, waiting for my answer. "Of course, just let me go change into something more comfortable for bed." My voice was soft and low as I spoke, placing a kiss on her temple before walking out.

I quickly changed into a t-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants before making my way back into Bella's room. She was laying in her bed awake, patiently waiting for me to get back. I climbed into the bed next to her and she moved closer, laying her head on chest. I wrapped my arms around her, squeezing her close to me,

"Edward, I really am sor-"I placed my pointer finger up against her mouth, stopping her in the middle of her sentence.

I shook my head and my hand to cup her cheek, stroking it with my thumb.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong, nothing at all. If you had, you wouldn't still be here. The only problem I have with this situation is that I can see more clearly how he broke you and that makes my blood boil. I promise to keep you safe. Now get some sleep." I placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

She let out a sigh but obliged, closing her eyes in an attempt to get some sleep. It wasn't long before I could hear her even breathing, signaling to me that she was sound asleep. It also didn't take me long to follow suit.

* * *

I woke up before Bella the next morning to the sun shining in my eyes. I looked down at her sleeping form and smiled, she looked so peaceful. My heart twinged a little bit when I realized the peaceful look wouldn't last long given the current circumstance. Despite how comfortable I was laying next to her I had to get up and get to work, both on making this place as safe as possible and running the farm.

Slowly, so as not to disturb her, I extracted myself from the bed. She moved a little before stilling once more. I placed a soft kiss to her cheek before tiptoeing to my room.

I decided to forgo a shower for the time being, I would only be getting dirty all over again in about 30 minutes. Focusing on the cows would not come easy today, my mind kept going back to Bella and James every other thought. Other than keeping Bella safe, my biggest concern was how the letter got in my mailbox. Did James himself deliver it or did someone help him? God this was so horrible. How could someone do that too my sweet Bella?

 _Woah woah woah, my sweet Bella? When did that happen? Oh that's right it didn't!_

I pushed the argument I was having in my head to the side when I entered the barn, immediately going to work and checking on everything. Unfortunately today was pretty uneventful day. Most of the heifers had given birth and the rest weren't scheduled to give birth until after the new year.

By the time it hit 1 pm, all the barn chores were done, the only thing left would be the night time feedings and I could tackle that by myself later. I let Seth and Leah go home early before doing one last check on things around the barn.

Bella was seated in my recliner clutching a cup of coffee to her chest as she watched tv. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying, most likely over what was going on.

I quickly kicked my dirty shoes off and made my way over to her.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked softly and she looked up at me with watery brown eyes. She was on the verge of crying again as she set down her coffee. I reached down, picking her up with ease and then sat myself down in the chair. She latched onto me and the tears began to spill. I squeezed her and placed a light kiss on her forehead. I figured just letting her cry it out was best.

I heard the security system ding, letting me know someone was here and then a few seconds later I saw my parent's car pull into the driveway. I didn't dare move, just continued to let Bella cry it out. By the time my parents walked through the door Bella's loud sobs had quieted and were now just little whimpers.

Mom looked at Bella with a sympathetic expression and Dad gave a me a tight smile as he carried a couple boxes of pizza into the kitchen.

"Bella, hey, my parent's are here and they brought us a late lunch." I whispered and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She nodded slowly, reaching over to grab a tissue so she could dry her eyes.

"Thank you, Edward." Her voice was broken as she spoke and I just nodded, placing another kiss on her forehead.

"You're welcome, love."

I helped her get up and we made our way to the kitchen, my parents had already begun eating some of the pizza.

"Bella, dear, how are you doing?" My mom walked up to her and pulled her into a motherly hug and I could tell Bella was really fighting the tears as she replied.

"I've been better, but I'm thankful that you guy are so willing to help me." Bella gave a weak smile before grabbing a couple slices of pizza.

I'm glad she was even eating and not starving herself. Mom quickly began to steer the conversation in another direction, talking about all the upcoming holidays. My thoughts wandered towards Bella's dad and if she wouldn't want to see him. I know he was only in Seattle and perhaps he should know about Bella's situation?

It was something I would have to discuss with Bella before I went ahead and brought her dad here, but I would hopeful it was something she would be interested in doing. He would also be someone good to have in our arsenal, what with him being a cop and all.

* * *

 **So he called her love?**

 **Please don't forget to follow, favorite and review! Also, don't forget to check out my new story Dutiful Neighbors and Orgasm Duties!**

 **xoxo Ash**


End file.
